Storm of the Century
by MrQuinlansBloodDoll
Summary: Smoke became an assassin after his parents were killed by a templar but he had no idea he had another family member watching over him in secret and keeping him safe. He also had no idea she would end up being far from human. Now he is learning of the assassins who have been hiding what they truly are as well as what he, himself, really is.


**Note: **My oldest nephew and I wrote an Assassins Creed fanfiction together yesterday! When the younger nephew and the cute lil niece get older and make their own characters, we will put them in the story line. :P Thanks to Collin for getting my mind off of my kitty we lost a few nights ago.

So... Here is the first chapter of the many oneshots we will do!

...

"Just move, already!" Smoke was anxious as he watched the templar beginning to pace back and forth, occasionally looking through the spyglass he held in his gloved hands.

The man turned to focus on the ocean and Smoke stood out of the haystack, ready to strike.

Only to stop when the templar dropped, lifeless the deck floor, "What the...?"

Standing in the shadows was a woman with long brown hair. She looked up at him with a smile before jumping overboard. The assassin ran to look over into the sea but she was gone. Without another thought, he turned around and made his way back below deck.

One year later...

It was so good to be on land again, after traveling for days on the ruthless sea. Smoke wasn't one to get sea sick but traveling by ship through a hurricane wasn't easy on even the most experienced of sailors.

Smoke sighed in relief and threw the hood back off of his head, loving the feel of the suns heat on his face. A shriek then caught his attention.

He recognized a slaver when he saw one and this one was tormenting a woman and her child.

'Target located.'

He walked up without hesitation, the man only having time to look at the assassin before he was stabbed through the chest.

"Gotcha."

The woman started to shout in a language he wasn't exactly familiar with and turned around in time to see another slaver. This one, though, was silent, mouth open in a silent cry before he dropped his sword and fell off of the dock and into the water.

There was a hooded figure with a ceremonial dagger in her hand. A familiar smile was given before she turned and ran off.

"Hey, w-wait!" Smoke called after her but she did not stop. He chased after her and found himself on the highest rooftop. She was gone.

"You let your guard down, boy. You'd be dead if I hadn't been there."

"You. Who are you?" He asked.

"Who are you?"

"I asked you first." He snapped.

She giggled. Her voice was playful. The blonde haired, blue eyed assassin huffed in annoyance.

The two were interrupted by a loud shout from a Templar. They only had minutes before the ship was to set sail. Smoke looked to the woman but she was no longer sitting against the small chimney. When he looked back he saw she had jumped from several rooftops and was headed towards the ship.

"Blast..." He muttered before jumping after her.

He followed her lead and joined her on the back of the ship below a carving of a mermaid.

"I just love how they think mermaids are beautiful sea maidens who do nothing but sing and brush their hair." She said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Are you an assassin?"

"Are you?"

"I asked you f-! You are very annoying."

She giggled and climbed up onto the ship, him behind her.

"Patrick Swanson the third. Alexander, he killed your parents. He is on this ship, too."

"What?! Wait, who are you?! How do you know my name?!"

"Because I am your aunt, more or less.

"What?"

"I'll explain later. You go after Patrick, his room is next to the captains. I'll take care of the captain, myself." She growled.

Smoke had another target, another templar. This one was dangerous, he had to approach with caution and take him out before the woman came looking for him.

But before he went after him...

He walked to the room where his parents murderer was held. Dropping all caution, he opened the door.

There he was, sitting at a desk. He wrote frantically on a piece of paper, "I thought I told everyone that I did NOT want to be disturbed!"

"Hm, sorry. Must have forgot that memo." Patrick turned around and saw the assassin with his hood up, "My parents were innocent. You killed them in cold blood for NO REASON."

The man knew those blue eyes anywhere, "You..."

"Yeah, me."

...

Smoke walked into the captains quarters and saw the woman from before, sitting in the fancy chair with her feet propped up on the desk. On her head was the captains hat.

"Enjoy yourself?" He asked as he saw the body in the corner.

"Yup."

Both them sensed the guard, Smoke's other target, at the same time but Smoke was the first one to strike. The body hit the floor and he stood back.

The other assassin stood up and walked over to the dead guard and started patting him down.

"What're you doing, woman?!"

"What? He's dead, its not like he's going to need money and weapons anymore, anyway."

"Hm, point taken." He smirked, catching the small pouch of gold after she took her share out and tossed it, "Now, talk. How do you know me. You say you're my aunt."

"I am." She took on a more serious stance, "My sister had a child with a loving land-walker."

"A what?"

"A land-walker. A human."

"Uh-huh..."

"Her daughter was a half breed. Then she, when she was old enough, had a son. Then he fell in love with a very kind and gentle woman, together they had you. I've been watching over each generation in secret. I lost track when your mother and father sailed during a full moon. It was that time when they were killed. I found you one year ago by accident and I never let you out of my site again."

Smoke felt emotion swelling in his chest but swallowed it before it could surface, "Wait, you said 'halfbreed.' What...?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Now," She slammed her hands onto the desk, "We have a ship to take over!"

Her pendant fell out of her hood and Smoke saw it was the same as his. A kraken surrounded by waves that was had lightning at the crests.

His family insignia...

"Aye..." He stood up. Though he was annoyed that his questions weren't answered, he turned to go sail the ship.


End file.
